Querida extraña
by Alba1
Summary: En medio de las tragedias se crean las amistades más fuertes. Nanoha, una simple editora, encontró más que eso en su momento más oscuro. N/F
1. Cree

_¿Creéis en el amor? ¿En esas historias de sentimientos puros, mutuos e inmutables? _

_De promesas y entrega. De felicidad. De emociones profundas y calidez; de mariposas en el estómago. _

_-  
_

_¿Creéis en el destino? Tan poderoso como caprichoso. _

_De encuentros predeterminados. Karma_

_-  
_

_Yo jamás tuve fe en ello. Me consideraba una chica práctica y nunca me interesó el romance. Pero destruyendo todos mis esquemas, se presentó._

_Surgió en mi vida sin avisar, de repente. Con violencia, pero con una inclemente dulzura._

_En una noche fría de Abril, cuando había perdido la esperanza. Llegó a mí como una pequeña luz en un momento de oscuridad._

_Apareció, en la forma de una extraña._

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-Cree-**

**

Como cada día llegué a la editorial llena de energía para empezar mi jornada laboral. Así soy yo, alegre y con mucha voluntad. Me gustaba mi trabajo y doy lo mejor de mi en todo lo que hago. Tenía buenos compañeros y aunque la empresa era pequeña, teníamos bastante trabajo. Empezábamos a ganarnos un nombre entre el público, la cosa iba bien.

Con suerte pronto podríamos trasladar las oficinas a una mejor zona. Ya que hasta entonces ocupábamos el segundo piso de un viejo edificio de seis plantas en las afueras de la cuidad.

-

Apenas hacía un año que trabajaba allí y ya tenía una gran responsabilidad, a parte de tener otras tareas, era la encargada de recoger los escritos de nuestra autora número uno. Kreuz Golden.

Extraño nombre ¿verdad? Es un pseudónimo. A ella le gusta mantener su intimidad.

A parte de mí, creo que hay pocas personas que sepan quién es ella en realidad. Su verdadero nombre es Hayate, Hayate Yagami. A pesar de ser algo excéntrica, es una gran persona y una gran amiga, por no decir una increíble novelista.

Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero a pesar de su popularidad no había leído sus obras hasta poco después de conocerla. Ahora espero ansiosa su nuevo libro, ilusionada como una niña ante la perspectiva de ser la primera en poder leerlo . Aún me resulta extraño relacionar la Hayate que yo conozco, sonriente y pícara con Kreuz Golden, la autora de algo tan desgarrador y profundo, tan sensible y hermoso como la trilogía del Libro de la Oscuridad.

-

Mientras hacía unas fotocopias que el redactor jefe me había pedido, me sonó el teléfono. "¡Nanoha-chan!" chilló la voz de Hayate en cuanto descolgué. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, prosiguió su cháchara. "Tenemos problemas. Tengo un bloqueo" explicó como si fuera el fin del mundo. Yo parpadeé sin entender a que venía tal alboroto. Todos los escritores, pintores, artistas en general, sufren algún bloqueo de vez en cuando. Suspiré y Hayate debió oírme ya que su tono sonó preocupado cuando volvió a hablar.

"Es la primera vez que me pasa" dijo deprimida. "Quizá estoy perdiendo mi toque. Todo lo que escribo me parece tan superfluo e intranscendente. No hay emoción, no hay sentimiento. Quizá debería retirarme" dijo dramáticamente. No supe si hablaba en serio o me tomaba en pelo. Con Hayate, nunca se sabía. "¿Hablas en serio?" quise cerciorarme. A veces la joven autora hablaba como una viejecita. Hubo un minuto de silencio. Finalmente Hayate contesto susurrando plañidera "Nanoha..." , supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-

Después de comentarle la situación al jefe, éste me dio permiso para atender a nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos. Debíamos tener bien cuidada a nuestra estrella.

Así pues, me presenté en la casa de Hayate en un momento para intentar calmarla y animarla a escribir su nueva historia. Hayate me esperaba con galletas recién sacadas del horno y leche. Estuvimos hablando y pasando el rato amigablemente intentando solucionar su problema.

-

"Quiero escribir una historia de amor" dijo determinada. En el pasado hubiera echo una mueca mentalmente ante la cursi perspectiva, pero realmente tras leer sus libros, creía ciegamente en Hayate. Esa chica podía hacerte cambiar de opinión, trataba cualquier tema con tal habilidad, con una madurez y sutileza sorprendentes. Podría escribir una poesía sobre un retrete y te parecería la cosa más bella del mundo.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" le pregunté ya que parecía tener las cosas claras. Ella me miró sin decir nada.

"Dime Nanoha-chan ¿crees en el amor? Ese amor del que se escriben leyendas. Como Romeo y Julieta..." hizo un gesto con la mano como si la lista fuera tan larga que no valiera la pena seguir comentando ejemplos. Yo me quedé paralizada con una galleta a medio camino de mi boca. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Crees en el destino? ¿En que en alguna parte hay alguien, una persona que guarda la otra mitad de nuestra alma?" prosiguió Hayate sin venir a cuento. Tenía un nuevo brillo en los ojos y en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa..

No respondí. Aunque sin mala intención, aquellas preguntas me ofendieron. "No" dije secamente con mal disimulada apatía. Tenía otras cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo buscando un novio. No iba tras él, pero tampoco le huía. En ocasiones era verdad que me sentía sola. De pequeña no fui como mis compañeras que en algún momento soñaron con un príncipe azul, alguien que las quisiera y estuviera con ellas por siempre jamás mimándolas como reinas. Ahora me ahorraba desengaños, pero a costa de vivir sin esa ilusión.

La sonrisa de Hayate se desvaneció lentamente. Me miró tristemente, como compadeciéndome para luego volver a sonreír.

"Creo que tengo una idea con la que empezar a trabajar." Soltó con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Aunque seguía dolida en mis ánimos, no pude evitar sonreír. "Seguro que tu nuevo libro será estupendo. No puedo esperar a leer algo" le dije.

Hayate asintió garabateando apuntes en un pequeño bloc de notas que siempre llevaba con ella-por si le golpeaba la inspiración.- "Ya tengo diseñada a la protagonista. Ahora sólo me falta encontrarle una persona especial que pueda abrir ese amurallado corazón suyo" susurró mirándome por encima de las páginas que empezaba a llenar. Sin saber muy bien por qué, me dio la sensación de que Hayate no hablaba de la protagonista de su nueva historia.

-

De vuelta en la oficina, continué trabajando para tener todos los pedidos y encargos hechos. Aún estaba algo desanimada por mi charla con Hayate por lo que tardé más de la cuenta en hacer mis tareas. La tarde vino y se fue y mis compañeros empezaron a recogerse hacia sus casas. "Nanoha-chan" me llamó el último de ellos apagando todas las luces menos las de mi cubículo "no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿eh?" me advirtió cariñosamente dándome su hasta mañana.

Me quedé hasta más tarde para terminar la faena que había dejado a medias, no podía evitarlo, era una adicta al trabajo.

-

_Si hubiera sabido que aquella noche iba a encontrarme cara a cara con la muerte, hubiera hecho más caso de los avisos de mis compañeros. _

-

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_Aquí estoy con una nueva historia Nano/Fate. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. La buena noticia es que ésta la tengo acabada (casi, tan sólo me falta escribir el epílogo) así que cada tres días o así actualizaré. En cuanto mi otra historia que sigue su curso, "_Lo que siempre había deseado"_ está sufriendo una remodelación, pero confío en tener el próximo capítulo listo para el martes que viene.

Deseando que lean y distruten, me despido hasta pronto.


	2. Como caída del cielo

_Si supierais de antemano al despertar, que aquel día iba a ser el último de vuestras vidas ¿qué haríais?_

_Si conocieras tu destino ¿intentarías cambiarlo? ¿Aprovecharías tu tiempo hasta el final o esperarías resignadamente a la Parca? ¿Te despedirías de tus seres queridos con una sonrisa o entre lágrimas? ¿Dejarías asuntos inacabados, sueños sin realizar? Verdaderamente no deberías. Vive cada día como si fuera el último, porque no hay nada cierto y mañana puedes no estar aquí, nadie sabe de antemano el día en que abandonará este mundo._

_-_

_Aprendí la lección a la fuerza. No tuve oportunidad de enmendar errores ni despedirme. En un momento toda mi vida cambió._

_Todo aquel conjunto de grandes acontecimientos empezó al igual que mis sentimientos por una desconocida, con el poder de una diminuta e inofensiva chispa._

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-Como caída del cielo-**

**

En el silencio de la vacía oficina, mi bostezo sonó como el aullido de un fantasma. Ordené los papeles y recogí un par de libros cansadamente dejándolos sobre mi escritorio. Por fin había terminado. Mi cuerpo ya iba en piloto automático, iba a recoger mi abrigo y mi bolso dispuesta a regresar a casa cuando sucedió.

Una estruendosa explosión voló por los aires media oficina. Por suerte para mí yo me encontraba en la otra media. El impacto y una oleada de escombros, que se dispararon hacia todas direcciones, me hicieron caer de espaldas violentamente contra la mesa de un compañero. Un grito mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y dolor al golpearme, escapó de mis labios, pero quedó amortiguado por el atronador sonido del edificio derrumbándose. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, quedé tirada en el suelo de la oficina que temblaba bajo mi cuerpo.

-

Libros y ladrillos, cascotes, papeles... Toda clase de objetos caían a mi alrededor y yo me quedé congelada observando estupefacta el espectáculo. No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Uno de los fluorescentes de la oficina cayó sobre mi cabeza. Gemí. El horroroso dolor que me provocó casi me hace perder el sentido, eso me hizo reaccionar. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me encogí sobre mi misma intentando hacerme lo más pequeña posible, procurando ser un blanco más difícil para la rabiosa lluvia de cuerpos sólidos que se desplomaban por doquier. Hasta entonces creía que era una chica valiente, que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, veía un futuro, toda una vida por delante. Pero en ese momento tuve miedo, me aterró la idea de saber que iba a morir. Con temor observé aquel Pandemonium, por el rabillo del ojo vi como se agrietaba el techo. Ante mi atónita mirada, un enorme pedazo se desprendió y la gravedad lo atrajo hacia mí, descendiendo sin piedad. Alcé mis brazos sobre el rostro en un vano intento por protegerme, después de aquello, sólo recuerdo oscuridad.

-

----

-

Un negro velo lo cubría todo. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era ni qué hacía allí. Lo primero que recuerdo al recobrar la conciencia es ese color de noche sin luna. El silencio unánime y profundo. Abrí los ojos, pero la oscuridad no desapareció. Intenté moverme y me arrepentí al instante. Todo mi cuerpo chilló magullado en un mudo grito de agonía. No podía mover las piernas ni el brazo izquierdo, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la cabeza me dolía como si la amartillaran a cada segundo.

Seguía viva.

Si no fuera por que aún no me lo creía, habría entrado en un estado de pánico. Volví a moverme para incorporarme, ya que sentía el frío presionando mi espalda. Mala idea. Una punzante y desagradable sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo por segunda vez.

Estaba aprisionada y apenas podía moverme, algo grande y pesado me aplastaba evitando mi huida. Recordando con más claridad, supuse que fue el techo que cayó sobre mí. Irónicamente el escudo que me protegió haciendo que sobreviviera era ahoa a su vez mi prisión. Suspiré a duras penas. Estaba algo mareada, pero aún era capaz de pensar con claridad. Si algo tenía claro, era que tenía que salir de ahí. Cabezota de mi, ignorando mis anteriores experiencias, traté de escapar de mi encierro. El dolor volvió, pero apretando los dientes hice caso omiso y puse más vigor en mi esfuerzo. Apenas me desplace unos centímetros antes de que mi cuerpo sucumbiera a la fatiga. Solté un quejido y desistí, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar mis pulmones de necesitado oxigeno. Hasta respirar resultaba un suplicio. Con el peso aplastando mis costillas, me costaba tomar aire y con todo el polvo que el derrumbe había levantado, cada bocanada era como tragarme afiladas agujas. Me atraganté y empecé a toser. Toser era aún más dañino que respirar, sentí como se me escapaban un par de lágrimas. Poco a poco pude controlar el impulso y me dejé caer como una muñeca de trapo. No había nada que hacer. Era el fin.

-

Aunque había sobrevivido la primera vez, en esta ocasión mi destino estaba sellado. Moriría atrapada en aquel lugar, entre sucios escombros, sobre el frío piso de lo que fuera el edificio en el que trabajaba, en silencio, rodeada de espesa negrura, y sola. Volví a toser un par de veces más suavemente, era difícil respirar otra cosa que no fueran cenizas.

"¿Hola?" sonó una voz temerosa. Me congelé. Desconfié de mis oídos, la imaginación puede jugarte malas pasadas en situaciones así. Pensé también, sin embargo, que era mejor imaginar que había alguien más que ahogarme en la soledad.

"Hola" contesté con humor. Me sorprendí ante la aspereza de mi propia voz. Esperé una respuesta, pero no escuché nada. Quise reír ante mi propia decepción.

"¿Hola?" se volvió a oír la voz, algo más fuerte, más cerca, dudosa. Enarqué las cejas de golpe y giré la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Estúpido gesto, primero por las nauseas que me asaltaron en cuanto ladee la cabeza, segundo por que por mucho que mirase, en aquella oscuridad no iba a encontrar nada.

Aún así una llamita de esperanza se encendió en mi interior. "Aquí" grité afónicamente.

-

Escuché sonidos. Quien quiera que fuera, parecía acercarse tanteando el camino con cuidado, el sordo siseo de miembros arrastrándose se aproximaba. "Aquí" volví a llamar su atención, de mi irritada garganta salió un rasposo susurro.

Nunca me ha gustado pedir ayuda. Tengo mi orgullo y me gusta arreglar las cosas por mi cuenta, sin molestar a nadie. Pero me encontraba atrapada, posiblemente herida, me sentía sola y vulnerable. Soy humana, al fin y al cabo.

"Estoy atrapada" comenté, no fui capaz de pedir socorro abiertamente.

Al rato sentí una entrecortada respiración casi sobre mi. Algo contactó con mi oreja. Casi de inmediato desapareció el tacto, para reaparecer en mi mejilla, sien, cabeza. Mi buen samaritano me había encontrado, tanteando con una mano mi posición.

Yo agradecí a los cielos ese pequeño contacto humano. Sonreí levemente dando la bienvenida al extraño, olvidando que no podía verme.

Aquellos dedos largos alisaron mis cabellos con cuidado.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó. Y jamás olvidaré aquella vez. La primera vez que escuche aquella suavey femenína voz acariciar mis oídos.

-

_Es posible ver en la oscuridad, incluso con los ojos cerrados. Aquel día comprobé que hay cosas que no se ven con los ojos, que se ven con el alma, y se sienten muy adentro, con el corazón._

-

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_Para no oír quejas. Os adelanto el segundo capítulo

Je je je. Deseo que la historia siga manteniendo vuestro interés hasta el final.

Saludos. Dejen review por favor, quiero saber qué les parece


	3. Estoy contigo

_Es extraño el vínculo que une a las personas. Es curioso como al largo de la vida nuestros caminos se cruzan, una y otra vez._

_Se forman lazos, unos más fuertes que otros. Hay personas que vienen y van, pasando fugazmente, dejando una leve imprenta en ti. Unas vienen antes, otras llegan más tarde._

_-_

_Algunas llegan para quedarse en tu corazón para siempre._

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-Estoy contigo-**

**

La extraña que había aparecido de la nada en medio de aquella desolación me había preguntado si estaba bien. No, no estaba bien, pero no iba a responder a su amabilidad y atención con una respuesta tan cruda. "No lo sé" respondí, era la contestación más sincera que en el momento podía ofrecerle. "No puedo moverme" contribuí innecesariamente frustrada e impaciente.

Aquella tranquilizadora mano que restaba en mi cabeza descendió hasta un hombro, y siguió bajando hasta apoyarse en uno de mis pechos que respondió flexible a la presión.

"Ah" exclamó sobresaltada la desconocida. Yo parpadeé y me hubiera sonrojado si la situación no fuera tan singular. "Lo siento" se apresuró a disculparse mi ciega acompañante. No podía verla, pero percibía la tímida vergüenza de un adolescente en su disculpa. Me resultó gracioso y reí. Noté a través de los músculos de su mano –apoyada ahora sobre mi brazo derecho- como ella se relajaba al escuchar mi risita.

-

Volvió a estudiar mi cuerpo con sus manos, palpando despacio y cuidadosamente. Encontró el pedazo de edificio que me aprisionaba y lo volteó comprobando sus dimensiones.

"Espera un momento" me susurró removiéndose en el incómodo y pequeño espacio del que disponíamos. No sabía qué hacía, pero lo sospechaba. La escuché tomar una honda bocanada de aire, ese infumable y sucio aire que nos rodeaba

"Mmmff" jadeó mientras notaba como le presión contra mi pecho se hacía más llevadera. Estaba intentando liberarme y yo esperé a que me diera el suficiente espacio para salir de ahí. El peso sin embargo no varió mucho más. Apenas pude removerme unos centímetros. Necesitaba que elevase aquel armatoste un poco más, pero era conciente de que mi voluntariosa salvadora estaba dando lo mejor de sí. En su silencio se advertía su concentración y dedicación. Me daba pena destruir todo su esfuerzo, que debía ser mucho por el leve gruñido que se le escapó.

"Déjalo, es demasiado pesado" le susurré con lástima. Ahí se iban mis esperanzas también.

Oí movimiento de ropa, la muy cabezota se estaba recolocando para probarlo de nuevo, con más ímpetu. La escuché repetir el procedimiento anterior. La presión sobre mí volvió a aliviarse, pero esta vez el alivio duró un suspiro. Se escuchó un sordo crujido y seguidamente escuché un alarido de dolor por parte de la extraña. El peso cayó sobre mí por segunda vez. "Uff" bufé cuando volvió a aplastar mis costillas y a robarme el aire.

La súbita rigidez en el ambiente que siguió, me asustó. Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mis oídos, dificultándome escuchar nada más.

Por fin conseguí discernir un discreto plañido a unos metros de mi. Me preocupé. "Eh" llamé, dándome cuenta por primera vez que aún no conocía el nombre de la mujer. El casi inaudible lamento se cortó, pero podía adivinar por el ritmo de su respiración que la desconocida retenía el dolor apretando los dientes. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté por cortesía, estaba segura que se había hecho daño, sólo podía esperar que aquel chasquido seco que había oído antes no fuera nada grave. Me sentía fatal y terriblemente culpable por ser la responsable del sufrimiento de aquella amable extraña.

-

Escuché como se arrastraba angustiosamente despacio, de vuelta a mi vera. Su mano de nuevo usando mi cuerpo como guía. Yo esperé muda y muy atenta. Aún no había contestado a mi pregunta. Yo sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba que ella confirmara mis dudas o bien que me mintiera. Oh, cuanto agradecería una mentira piadosa que me liberara de ese peso llamado culpa.

"Lo siento" susurró la desconocida con voz rota, aún recuperándose del episodio "no puedo moverlo" explicó. Yo guardé silencio, aquello era obvio.

"¿Te duele mucho?" pregunté sintiendo como se sentaba a mi cabecera, despacio, reajustando su posición y siseando levemente con el movimiento. Parecía reacia a responder, posiblemente porque no quería preocuparme, pero aquello sólo me hacía sentir peor.

Finalmente, tras un suspiro, respondió "No. Ya casi no duele". Su tono era demasiado dulce, indulgente. Me estaba mintiendo, debía dolerle horrores. Pero no dije nada al respecto, no quise traicionar su buena intención. "¿Qué ha pasado?" me interesé.

"Puede que me haya roto el brazo" confesó, pero no se explayó más. Mis ojos se abrieron y mis cejas se enarcaron en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta que no pude evitar formularme, pero me mordí la lengua.

-

Siguió un silencio. Ambas permanecimos calladas, inmersas en nuestro mundo, desamparadas, pero en compañía.

Ladeé la cabeza buscando una posición más confortable, tanto tiempo inmóvil me estaba enmoheciendo las articulaciones. Al hacerlo ese punzante dolor regresó. Gruñí, molesta y magullada. Mi silenciosa sombra, la amable, voluntariosa y testaruda desconocida se removió y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Sus rodillas acunando mi cuello, como una ergonómica y blanda almohada.

"Gracias" murmuré. Ella susurró una consonante, afirmando, quitándole importancia al gesto.

-

"Nanoha" dije rompiendo de nuevo el silencio. Mi colchoncillo se quedó confuso, "¿Perdón?" dijo educadamente. De nuevo su reacción me resultó entrañable y volví a reír.

"Nanoha" repetí divertida "mi nombre"añadí para asegurarme que era entendida. Y así fue, pues mi almohada personal inhaló una expresión de comprensión. "Nanoha" probó la extraña mi nombre. "Ajá" sonreí yo. Ella debió sonreírme también; aunque si me hubiera arrugado la nariz yo tampoco lo hubiera sabido.

"El mío es Fate" se presentó. Mi misteriosa desconocida ya tenía nombre. Habíamos dejado de ser dos extrañas.

-

_No hay que subestimar el poder de un nombre. El significado que alberga bajo cada letra._

_Nunca fui buena recordándolos, pero el suyo es uno que no olvido. Será porque mis labios lo han pronunciado una y mil veces, y mi alma lo a gritado desde mucho antes de yo conocerlo_.

-

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_Ale hop! Nuestras chicas ya están juntas, pero ¿qué pasará ahora?

:3 Dejadme un review si quereis un final feliz je je je


	4. La noche en la que nos conocimos

_¿A qué se reduce el tiempo?¿Cómo lo valoramos? _

_Un momento, un instante, un soplo. Una eternidad. _

_Podemos percibir el mismo tiempo con diferente celeridad._

_-_

_Una noche. ¿Cuánto da de sí una noche? _

_- _

_Toda una vida._

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-La noche en la que nos conocimos-**

**

Mis ojos miraron a un lado y a otro, encontrando la misma negrura en ambos lugares. Intentaba situarme, recordando las oficinas, pero dudaba enormemente que aquello estuviera igual tras el desastre. Apenas quedaba piedra sobre piedra.

Atrapada bajo las ruinas del edificio, a oscuras, confusa y sintiéndome perdida, me hubiera sentido terriblemente asustada de no ser por Fate. Su clara voz, dulce y templada había llegado a mí en el momento oportuno, tranquilizando mi angustia.

Aquella chica me había proporcionado su falda como almohada y su mano sana acariciaba mi cabeza distraídamente. Era un gesto cariñoso y agradable. No sabía por que lo hacía. Quizá fuese madre y la maniobra fuese natural para ella, una costumbre. Puede que simplemente me confundiera con su perro. O a lo mejor, Fate estaba tan asustada como yo, y el cuidar de mí fuese su modo de combatir el miedo. Todos resultamos más valientes en compañía. Quizá ella me necesitaba a mi tanto como yo a ella. Fuera como fuese, me agradaban sus caricias. Cerré los ojos y las disfruté lo máximo que la situación me permitía.

-

Fate no hablaba mucho. No creo que fuese desconfianza hacia mi, simplemente era su naturaleza. De todos modos de qué se podía hablar en escenarios así. ¿Del tiempo?

Normalmente me gusta conversar, pero creo que prefería que Fate fuese así. Parte de la razón era ese molesto y agudo dolor de cabeza que parecía agravarse a cada minuto, me costaba concentrarme y me asaltaban nauseas de vez en cuando. La otra razón, aún intento explicármela. Me agradaba esa serenidad que desprendían sus silencios, tímidos, pero atentos.

-

Tomé aire y lo solté lentamente en un suspiro. No le pregunté si sabía qué había pasado, qué había sido aquella arrolladora explosión. Sabía que ella estaba tan perdida como yo al respecto. Ella tampoco preguntó.

"Nanoha" exclamó de repente Fate, despertándome de ese trance soñoliento en el que estaba cayendo. "Estás herida" dijo alarmada tanteando mi frente con los dedos. Tuve que concentrarme para sentir a través de su tacto los bordes de una herida sangrante. Con toda la mugre que nos rodeaba y pegaba al cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta que efectivamente tenía medio rostro y parte de mi cabello empapados de esa sustancia pegajosa y cálida. No era extraño que me doliese tanto la cabeza, pues. Fate no tardó en presionar un trozo de tela sobre la herida. "Tranquila, te pondrás bien. Seguro que los equipos de rescate están a punto de llegar" me comentó como si leyera el guión de una película.. Lo cierto es que no me preocupaba mucho mi estado, así que estaba extrañamente tranquila, de eso no tenía que preocuparse. Mi conciencia iba y venía como si me hubiera tomado unas copas de más, pero estaba mas o menos bien. Lo del equipo de rescate no lo tenía tan claro. ¿Y si nos habían dado por muertas? A fin de cuentas, no es habitual sobrevivir a un edificio de seis plantas desplomándose sobre ti.

Intuyendo mi desanimo, Fate presionó un poco más fuerte sobre la herida en mi cabeza, dolió un poco. "Saldremos de aquí" me susurró. Sentí su fortaleza y su esperanza. Sonaba a promesa. Cerré los ojos y sonreí levemente.

Arropada en el regazo de aquella persona me sentí más segura. Casi podía creer aquellas palabras. "Um" asentí.

-

"¿Fate?" pregunté para llamar su atención.

"¿Si?" obtuve como respuesta.

"¿Cómo eres?" le pregunté curiosa. Su reacción fue la que esperaba "¿Cómo soy?"escuché su confusa voz insólita ante la cuestión.

"Si, ¿cómo eres?. ¿Eres alta, baja, regordeta, delgada...? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De qué color es tu pelo? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿En qué trabajas? Esas cosas. Me gustaría saber más de ti. Ahora somos amigas ¿verdad?" solté de un tirón."Háblame de ti" le pedí. Me moría de curiosidad. Me frustraba no poder ver a mi extraño ángel de la guardia. Además, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

"Amigas" repitió Fate la palabra, tan suavemente que no la hubiera oído de no ser por el terrible silencio del lugar. Parecía saborear aquellos sílabos como si acabara de descubrir su existencia.

"Umm" pensó en voz alta como presentarse "Tengo 20 años" empezó dubitativa. "Ey, yo también" no pude evitar interrumpir. "¿En serio?" se sorprendió ella. "Sip" exclamé contenta, me alegraba aquella coincidencia, me hacía sentirme más cercana a ella.

"De aspecto no soy nada especial. Ni gruesa ni flaca" prosiguió vagamente. No hacía falta un genio para saber que hablar de su aspecto la incomodaba. "Mido 1'75. Rubia. Eh.... Estoy estudiando magisterio, quiero especializarme en educación infantil" dijo haciendo una pausa. Yo intentaba visualizarla con todos aquellos datos. Fate realmente era una persona interesante, era obvio que tenía buen corazón.

"¿1'75?" volví a interrumpir asombrada, eso era remarcable en el país. Me removí intentando encararla y el gesto me arrancó un gemido. Fate me regañó recostando mi cabeza de nuevo en una posición más cómoda. Me disculpé soltando unas risas. Lo que era seguro es que Fate tenía un instinto maternal adorable. Sería una gran maestra.

"¿Entonces te gustan los niños?" le pregunté. Ella me respondió al poco "¿A ti no?"

Fruncí el ceño ante la pregunta "Bueno, sí me gustan, pero no sé si sería capaz de criar a uno. Soy la pequeña de tres hermanos, siempre he estado al otro lado" le ofrecí yo también información sobre mí.

"Estoy convencida de que lo harías bien"sonó la cálida respuesta de Fate. Sentí como mi pecho se llenaba de cariño ante el voto de confianza.

-

De repente tuve el impulso, alcé torpemente mi mano libre y la llevé alto y atrás. "Déjame verte" susurré buscando su rostro. La posición no era cómoda, el resto de mi cuerpo, atrapado, dificultaba mis movimientos. Comprendiendo mi intención, Fate soltó el paño de mi frente y tomó mi mano en la suya cuidadosamente, luego se inclinó facilitándome alcanzarla acompañando mi mano a su mejilla. Noté su fina mandíbula y suave barbilla. Fate soltó mi mano y proseguí esculpiéndola por mi cuenta. Sus mejillas eran cálidas y su nariz pequeña y algo respingona. Sus cejas se relajaron en una expresión de serenidad mientras tomaba confianza. Sus labios eran más bien carnosos y se torcieron en una tímida sonrisa cuando pasé sobre ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, algo se removió en mi interior. Aquella imagen que se creó en mi mente, la Fate que dibujé a partir de aquellos rasgos que sentí con mis dedos, era más nítida y real que ninguna fotografía que haya visto jamás y por los cielos, me pareció la chica más sublime del planeta.

-

_Entonces lo supe._

_Mis entrañas me susurraron la respuesta a una pregunta que no conocía, que había olvidado._

_Aún habitaba ilusión en mi interior, una esperanza..._

_amor_

-

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_Para aquellos que se interesan por esta historia, aquí la continuación. Dejen review para saber que opinan y si vale la pena, subo otro capítulo


	5. Querer vivir

_La edad se supone te otorga experiencia, madurez... pero no tanta para mí. Hizo falta esa desgracia para hacérmelo comprender. _

_Es duro ver la verdad. Descubrir que has estado viviendo una mentira, escondiéndote de ti misma._

_-_

_Me faltaba algo, y ahora sabía qué._

_Se puede estar vivo y no vivir._

_-_

_¿Qué había estado haciendo con todo mi tiempo? No lo había malgastado soñando imposibles o fantaseando cuentos de hadas, pero a pesar de eso, ¿qué tenía?_

_Sólo castillos en el aire._

_-_

_Aún no es tarde para cambiar eso_

_¿Verdad?_

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-Querer vivir-**

**

Los segundos pasaban, la incertidumbre crecía. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los equipos de rescate? Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Sin poder evitarlo me puse a pensar en la conversación con Hayate que había tenido aquella mañana. Es curioso lo que acude a la mente en situaciones límite como en la que nos encontrábamos. Amor. Habíamos discutido sobre romance, con la excusa de su nueva novela. Y yo me había enfadado con ella porqué... No había tenido nadie especial, ninguna pareja, ningún interés ni correspondido ni no correspondido. Si lo miraba ahora con detenimiento, era algo triste.

"¿Sabes, Fate?" llamé a mi acompañante, era reconfortante poder hablar con alguien. "Acabo de recordar algo" dije. Me abrí a ella. "Yuuno-kun" susurré. Ella guardó silencio esperando que prosiguiera.

"Es un buen amigo mío. Mi mejor amigo de la escuela. Éramos como uña y carne en la primaria. Al crecer nos distanciamos un poco, pero siempre mantuvimos una fuerte amistad." Le expliqué sin saber muy bien por qué. "Cuando nos graduamos en el instituto se me declaró" confesé. Todo aquel incidente aún me resultaba surrealista, y ahora casi era melancólico. "Yo no pude devolverle aquellos sentimientos, siempre había sido más como otro hermano para mí ¿entiendes?" pobre Yuuno, no puedo olvidar aquella triste expresión cuando le rechacé. Debí hacerle mucho daño. Esa expresión era una de las causas por las que era tan cauta cuando me hablaban de enamoramientos. No temo salir herida, pero odiaría dañar a nadie más. Quizá por eso era tan reacia a los amoríos.

"Estaba pensando que..." hice una pausa, me daba vergüenza. "...si salgo de aquí...¿crees que él me aceptaría si se lo pidiera? Con el tiempo puedo aprender a amarle." Le pregunté.

-

"El amor no se puede obligar, Nanoha" me contestó Fate sin reproche, como explicándole algo a un niño que hace una pregunta obvia con ingenuidad.

No, no se puede, eso ya lo sabía. Era sólo que me estaba dando cuenta de mi propia soledad. Si conseguía sobrevivir, quería experimentar ese sentimiento, ese fuerte y frágil personaje que iba a ser el plato principal de la nueva novela de Hayate. Quería poder decir aquello de 'yo estuve ahí'. Quería enamorarme y sentir la pasión. Al menos una vez en la vida.¿Por qué hace falta estar a punto de morir para darse cuenta de que quieres vivir?

"Sufrirías tú y lo harías sufrir a él" remató mi nueva amiga con un deje de tristeza, casi como si hablara por experiencia. No hubo malicia en sus palabras, no eran una acusación pero me hicieron sentir mal por tener aquella idea. Sentí la necesidad de justificarme.

"Nunca he tenido novio, Fate. Me siento incompleta. Quiero a alguien en mi vida, creía que me bastaba con mi trabajo, pero... Quiero una persona con quien compartir mis alegrías y mis penas. Con quien pasar el tiempo y crear una familia. Alguien que me ame, que yo pueda amar. Alguien que simplemente éste ahí por mi. Que sonría conmigo y que llore junto a mí. Que me tome la mano. Que me eche de menos cuando no esté. Deseo a alguien a quien pueda mirar a los ojos y me haga...sentir" acabé con una fina voz mi tirada que había ido creciendo en volumen y expresividad.

Fate quedó muda sin saber que responder a aquella explosión emotiva.

Tomé aire y solté un suspiro. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza otra vez. "Soy una eterna solterona de 20 años, Fate-chan" sin pretenderlo añadí a su nombre el cariñoso sufijo. "Dejé los estudios al acabar el instituto y mi vida se reduce a mi trabajo. Sigo viviendo con mis padres y apenas tengo metas en la vida...soy tan patética" casi lloré. ¿Por qué le estaba explicando esas cosas?

-

"¿Qué tiene de malo vivir con tus padres?" me preguntó ella con tono triste, casi doloroso. No contesté, sorprendida por aquella entonación tan personal. Sorbí por la nariz el moquillo que empezaba a asomar, dándome cuenta que era estúpido lamentarse. Fate tenía razón, no había nada malo en vivir con los progenitores. Éramos familia. En cuanto el resto de mis preocupaciones... Tenía 20 años todavía, toda una vida por delante-si conseguía salir de ahí, claro-. Tendría tiempo para rectificar mi camino, encontrar una meta, descubrir un amor. No era propio de mí tirar la toalla.

"Yo..." musitó Fate, como apunto de confesar un secreto íntimo. "...Yo daría cualquier cosa por poder vivir con mis padres" dijo finalmente. "Crecí en una casa de acogida. Mi madre me abandonó, nunca conocí a mi padre. Lindy-san, la mujer que me crió es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido." Esas palabras me golpearon fuerte. Sentí pena por el pasado de aquella chica y odié haberme quejado de mi situación como una niña malcriada.

"Ese es mi hogar, desearía poder quedarme ahí para siempre. Pero si me quedaba en la casa, habría otros niños que no podrían disfrutar de la infancia que merecen. No tendrían plaza. Así que vivo sola desde que cumplí los 18. Alquilé un piso y aquí estoy. Intentando acabar la universidad, trabajando a media jornada en la empresa informática de Amy, la mujer de mi hermanastro. Quiero ayudar en el hospicio, pero apenas gano dinero suficiente para cubrir mis gastos. Me siento tan inútil. Siempre dependiendo de la amabilidad de los demás. Sin poder hacer algo por mi misma...Apenas les veo últimamente" noté como Fate empezaba a temblar. Dejó su discurso inacabado al ponerse a llorar levemente.

"Hace poco Lindy adoptó a Caro, parece que se lleva muy bien con Erio. Caro y Erio son los más pequeños de la casa, son unos niños adorables" me explicó entre lágrimas, nombrando a esos pequeños con cariño y añoranza. Se le quebró la voz "Desearía tanto poder verles crecer".

Ahh, se me arrugó el corazón de angustia. Yo pensé también en los míos. Mi familia, amigos. A todos los que dejaba atrás. Compartí la desazón con Fate y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que me tragué.

Ahora me tocaba a mí ser el pilar fuerte. "No llores, Fate-chan. Los verás crecer" le aseguré deseando que mi anhelo fuese lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerse realidad. Aunque no fuesen más que palabras, pareció que calaron en Fate, que se calmó y acarició mi cabeza de nuevo. "Si" murmuró "Cuando salgamos de aquí te los presentaré." Me propuso. "Genial" exclamé yo.

Ambas jugamos a las promesas. Ambas sabíamos que eran improbables. Pero aún así, nos apoyamos la una a la otra, haciendo planes de futuro. Era la fuerza de querer vivir, mantener la llama ardiendo. Estando con Fate, una pequeña parte de mí aún las creía posibles.

-

_He hecho muchas promesas al largo de mi vida y siempre las he cumplido. Las promesas que hice aquella vez, esas promesas realmente quiero consumarlas._

_Los votos para un mañana._

_-_

_¿Cumplirás tú también tus promesas, Fate-chan?_

-

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_

Ya queda menos para el desenlace, pasamos el ecuador de la historia. Las cosas no parecen irles muy bien a nuestras chicas, pero tengamos fe.

¿Les gusta la historia, o es indiferente? Dejenme un review, por favor. Quiero saber qué opinan.

A mis comentariastas anónimos...

**Mish**: Olvidaste logearte...o estuviste gandula y ahora me toca contestarte por aquí. Ja ja. Pues sí, ya lo ves, una que lo intenta. Las AU son apasionantes ¿no crees? Hay tantas posibilidades.... ¿Te gusta como va la historia?

**urumi**: Me alaga que te interese el fic. Si crees que vale la pena que siga, pues aquí tuviste más. Muchas gracias por dejar review. Hasta otra

**dragonduran**: Muchísimas gracias por el review. No puedo decir si una de las dos morirá...tendrás que averiguarlo leyendo la continuació que así lo hagas. Muchas gracias de nuevo


	6. La última noche

_Deseos, ruegos. Los grité tantas veces esa noche. Silenciosamente.  
Mi fe surcó un tumultuoso camino de altibajos. Sólo tuve clara una cosa. Una emoción que no dudó._

_-  
_

_Confié en mi corazón.  
Creí en Fate _

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-La última noche-**

****  
**

**  
**  
Fate y yo compartimos tiempos de silencios y de pequeñas confesiones. Descubrí algunas facetas que nadie había visto en ella antes, al igual ella fue confidente de algunos de mis secretos mejor guardados. Fuimos libres esa noche. Encontramos la una en la otra, un espíritu afín. Almas gemelas.

-

"Si morimos hoy, quiero que sepas que me alegro de haberte conocido, Nanoha. Que no lamentaré mi muerte, si es a tu lado. Me gustas" me susurró cariñosamente Fate. A pesar de la espesura contra la que mi mente luchaba, aquella especie de elegía me llegó a lo más hondo. Quizá era mi desazonada imaginación, pero parecía una confesión de amor. Mi corazón reaccionó de forma extraña, latió fuerte ,como contestando a Fate por sí mismo. Su voz no salió al exterior sin ambargo.  
Por primera vez, no vacilé. "Tu también me gustas, Fate-chan" dije. Y era cierto. "Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido antes" lamenté. En otras circunstancias, tal vez...  
"Mejor tarde que nunca" quiso bromear ella. Yo reí, aunque no me había hecho gracia. "Si" respondí simplemente.

-

En uno de nuestros silencios, el edificio volvió a temblar levemente, levantando polvo y haciendo caer piedrecitas. El corazón se me puso en la garganta. Fate también se tensó de inmediato. El ligero bramido se detuvo y ambas guardamos silencio, inmóviles, llenas de temor.

-

Cuando no hubo más movimiento, tragué saliva."Fate-chan" la llamé en voz baja, con miedo a que nuestras voces provocaran el derrumbamiento total del lugar. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" quise saber. Con todo lo que habíamos hablado, este era un hecho que se me había pasado por alto. "Ya te he dicho que tras la explosión todo está confuso, pero estaba haciendo horas extra en mi trabajo de informática, instalando el nuevo software en toda la red cuando sucedió." me contestó, pero yo recordé que estaba sola en la planta, me acordaría si alguien más hubiese estado ahí. "¿Dónde?¿En qué planta, Fate?" le inquirí con una sospecha. "Pues el la cuarta planta" me dijo como si fuera obvio. La cuarta planta, el estudio de publicidad, tenía sentido. Entonces, mi reservado ángel no había caído del cielo, sino de dos plantas sobre mí.  
Esa chica sí tenía suerte, sólo se había roto un brazo-lesión que empeoró por mi causa, recordé con pesadez-.  
"Fate-chan, yo trabajo en la editorial ¿recuerdas?"  
Ella asintió. No creo que comprendiera lo que eso significaba. Sonreí con humor ante su densidad, y yo era la que tenía la herida en la cabeza ¿eh?  
"La editorial, Fate-chan. Segundo piso" comenté. Mi compañera soltó una exclamación. "Bueno, contando que donde estamos siga siendo el segundo piso, claro" pensé en voz alta.

-  
De repente hubo otro diminuto terremoto. Apenas perceptible, pero lo suficiente para llevarnos al límite. El edificio parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, y esta vez no tendríamos tanta suerte. Apreté los puños y tomé la decisión.  
"Fate-chan" susurré. Arrastré ese nombre entre mis labios, pues bien podía ser la última vez que lo pronunciara. "Tienes que irte. Huye. Tú aún puedes salvarte" hablé en la oscuridad. Fate me respondió con silencio, no quería escucharme, pero tendría que hacerlo. No había otra opción. Al menos ella tenía que vivir. Quería que viviera. "Fate-chan, por favor. Hazme este último favor" suspiré.  
"Busca una salida, estoy segura de que hay una, el agujero por el que despeñaste, cualquier rincón débil, ábrete paso. Sálvate. ¡Vive!" le pedí, casi supliqué. Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse ensuciando aún más mi rostro. "Dile a mis padres que les quiero. A mi hermano que siento no poder asistir a su boda. Dile a Miyuki que siempre la admiré y que le deseo suerte. A Hayate que siento ...que tenía razón en..." empezó a fallarme la voz. "Dile a Hayate que la echaré de menos y que me dedique su último libro" intenté reír entre las lágrimas.

"No" fue la respuesta de Fate, su tono tajante "Se lo dirás tú" me dijo ignorando mis deseos por completo. Yo ya me había resignado, ¿por qué ella no lo comprendía? Era inútil.  
Antes de que pudiera quejarme de nuevo, me acalló un nuevo temblor.  
"Tenemos que salir de aquí" chilló Fate asustada, se puso en pie, recostando mi cabeza con cuidado sobre el suelo. Volvió a colocarse frente la mole que me aprisionaba. En un último y desesperado intento por liberarme, Fate volvió a forzar sus músculos, oí sus jadeos, pero sus esfuerzos eran más fútiles ahora de lo que habían sido antes. Sólo consiguió lastimarse de nuevo.  
"Fate-chan, para" le pedí.  
"Detente"le ordené.  
Escuché su gemido y cómo ignoró sus limites. Aquella mujer estaba haciendo todo aquello por mí. Se me volcó el estómago de emoción, de calidez y de dolor, porqué aquella extraña se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir. Porqué yo, por primera vez, me había enamorado.  
"Basta" musité llorando. "Basta"  
Pero ella continuó en su intento.  
"¡YA BASTA!" grité recuperando mi voz. Las lágrimas no se detenían. Fate por fin me escuchó. Cansada y dolida, volvió a sentarse junto a mi cabeza. No me habló, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar el dolor y recuperar aire. Yo por mi parte intentaba controlar mis emociones también.

-

La sacudida de lo que quedaba de aquella construcción se prolongó, pequeños objetos empezaron a caer a nuestro alrededor. Todo se tambaleó. En medio de todo aquello, Fate me tomó la mano y le dio un apretón. Su mensaje de ánimo y fortaleza claro.  
No iba a dejarme.  
Yo le devolví el apretón, intentando ser valiente en mis últimos momentos.

-

"Te quiero, Nanoha" me susurró al oído. Lamentablemente no fui capaz de contestarle. Quedé muda. "Fate-chan..." murmuré al fin.

El tejado tronó. El resto del edificio se desmoronó sobre nosotras. Fate se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo protegiéndome de las ruinas. En un instante de humor reconocí sus pechos, grandes y robustos aplastándose sobre mi rostro. Inmediatamente después entendí que aquello era la conclusión de nuestras vidas. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el contacto de nuestras manos, me centré en inhalar el dulce aroma del perfume de Fate.  
Mentiría si dijera que no tuve miedo. Pero, aquella no era una mala muerte, al fin y al cabo, no estaba sola. No sufrí.

-

_"Para siempre"  
Esa noche descubrí el auténtico significado de esas palabras.  
Buenos tiempos y malos.  
Felices y tristes.  
Para el resto de nuestras vidas...juntas_

-

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_

O_O ui va! No me apedreen por este capítulo.

Al anónimo review de:

**urumi**: Muy buena observación la que me hiciste. Supongo que este capítulo aún te da más la razón ^^u Aún quedan dos capítulos...¿Qué pasará? tachan tachan... :D Espero que sigas leyendo y lo averigues. Gracias por tus reviews.


	7. El nuevo día

_Todo principio tiene un fin. Al igual que con cada final, siempre hay un nuevo principio._

_No recuerdo quien me lo enseñó, pero quien quiera que fuera, era una persona sabia._

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-El nuevo día-**

******

"¡Hay alguien!" escuché un grito lejano. "Rápido. He encontrado supervivientes" oí la voz chillar con prisa. La pared crujió y un diminuto haz de luz asomó por un agujero. Gruñí por el insaciable dolor de cabeza y por el tono agudo de la voz.

"¿Estáis bien? Aguantad, enseguida os sacaremos de aquí" llamaba la voz. "¿Estáis heridos?¿Cuántos sois?¿Había alguien más en el edificio?" resoplé ante el incesante bombardeó de preguntas. Tras unos segundos, mi nublada mente reaccionó, comprendiendo.

-

Por fin habían llegado los rescatadores.

Parpadeé sorprendida mientras aquel hombre me dedicaba palabras de apoyo mientras trabajaba contrarelog por acceder a lo que quedaba de la oficina.

-

Milagrosamente, aún estaba viva.¿O estaba soñando?

No, no estaba soñando, todo mi cuerpo se quejaba. Seguía respirando en este mundo.

Entonces, no se nos había caído el edificio encima ¿verdad? Ya me había dado por muerta. Reí de alegría, no pude evitarlo. No todo estaba perdido. "Fate-chan, estamos a salvo" susurré contenta.

Mi alegría se desvaneció cuando Fate no contestó, no se movió. "¿Fate-chan?"

-

Una gran angustia se apoderó de mí y empecé a hiper-ventilar. No, no, no , no. Negué vehementemente. Zarandeé su mano, que seguía pegada a la mía. Su enganche se suavizó, sin fuerza. Fate no reaccionaba.

"No" gemí temiendo lo peor.

No era justo.

"Fate-chan" volví a llamarla obteniendo la misma respuesta. Silencio

-

Mi barbilla empezaba a temblar luchando por no hacer muecas de angustia y aflicción cuando me di cuenta.

"Pum-pum" un sonido sordo, como un tambor bajo el agua.

Agudicé mi oído. "Pum-pum"

"Pum-pum" De nuevo. No eran los martillazos de aquel bombero creando una entrada, era algo mucho más hermoso. Eran los latidos de Fate que resonaban calmados junto a mí.

Fate estaba viva. Me sentí tan aliviada que por poco me desmayo yo también. Acaricié con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano. "Fate-chan" suspiré. Menudo susto me había dado. La acababa de conocer y ya me aterraba la idea de perderla.

-

En pocos minutos, los del equipo de rescate habían abierto una puerta en la pared y entraban cautelosos. Escuché sus pasos acercarse. Nos alumbraron con sus linternas, cegándome con el súbito cambio de luz.

"Ey"se arrodilló uno de esos hombre a nuestro lado, estudiando nuestra situación. "Hola" contesté yo torpemente, mostrando mi gran lucidez del momento.

"Vamos a sacaros de aquí" me prometió el hombre con voz tranquilizadora, entrenada.

Sus compañeros tomaron a Fate apartándola de mí. "Cuidado" les avisé "Creo que tiene un brazo roto" les informé para que la cogieran con delicadeza. Yo sostube su mano lo máximo que pude, no quería dejarla ir.

Cuando la solté, Fate soltó un plañido. Estaba recobrando la conciencia. Cuando despertó ya estaba lejos de mi, apunto de cruzar la pared.

"Nanoha" fue lo primero que pronunció al despertar. Asustada por verse en manos de extraños, sin verme cerca. "Nanoha" gritó buscándome. Hubiera vuelto a por mi si uno de los hombres no la hubiera agarrado fuerte. "Tenemos que salir de aquí señorita, es compañeros se encargarán de su amiga, no se preocupe. Ahora debe acompañarnos a que la vea un médico" le ordenó educadamente él.

-

Efectivamente nuestros salvadores hicieron el trabajo. En un momento me habían sacado de bajo aquel pedazo de pedrusco. Mis piernas me dolían y me las sentía dormidas. Los bomberos no me dejaron hacer nada y me sacaron de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me llevaron entre dos. Bajamos por el ascensor mecánico del coche de bomberos. Bueno, al menos supe que sí seguíamos en el segundo piso, observé.

Una vez fuera y en tierra, me obligaron a estirarme en una camilla y me prohibieron moverme. Los sanitarios estuvieron sobre mi casi de inmediato, haciéndome preguntas, jugando con una lucecita con mis ojos. Comprobando cada rasguño y corte en mi piel.

Parecía que el pequeño infierno había acabado definitivamente. Ya todo iría bien, me prometí.

-

Ahora a la tenue luz de un amanecer, respiré profundamente, aire libre y limpio. Me vi reflejada en uno de los relucientes vehículos que se amontonaban alrededor del derruido inmueble. Estaba espantosa, sucia, pálida, despeinada y llena de mugre y sangre. No estaba en mi mejor momento, me alegré que mi familia no estuviese ahí para verme en ese penoso estado.

Llevaron mi camilla hacia una ambulancia, para trasladarme de inmediato al hospital y yo levanté levemente la cabeza observando mi alrededor. Había mucha gente ahí, bomberos, ambulancia, policía, algunos vecinos curiosos, e incluso empezaban a llegar medios de comunicación. Ninguno de ellos me iteresaba, yo buscaba a una rubia de metro setenta y cinco, posiblemente tan sucia y haraposa como yo. No podía ser tan difícil de encontrar.

-

Al pasar frente a otra ambulancia, la ví. Ahí estaba. Sentada y con la mirada perdida.

Me vio y se puso en pie escapándose de la distraída enfermera que la estaba atendiendo. Tenía una manta sobre los hombros que se agarraba un con brazo. El otro caía inerte junto a su torso, bajo la manta.

Dio dos pasos hacia mí, reconociéndome a pesar de ser la primera vez que realmente nos veíamos. Me siguió con la mirada y yo no aparté mis ojos de ella.

A pesar de toda la porquería, los rasguños, el pelo desordenado y aplastado a su rostro, Fate era hermosa.-Y para mí lo seguiría siendo aunque tuviese nariz de cerdo y el cejo junto-.

-

Siguió cuidándome con su contemplación. El resto del mundo se difuminó en el olvido. Nuestros ojos no se separaron hasta que entré en la ambulancia. Vi como la enfermera eludida corría tras Fate mientras mi nueva amiga restaba inmóvil e ignorante a ella a unos pasos de mi vehículo de asistencia. Le sonreí antes de que cerraran las puertas a mis pies, y la última imagen que obtuve de ella fue la de su rostro devolviéndome la más tierna de las sonrisas.

-

_Dicen que el primer beso no se da con la boca sino con los ojos._

_Ese día nos besamos por primera vez, con la inocencia del primer amor, con la añoranza del último._

_ -_

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en un segundo, pude ver la eternidad._

-

_FINALIZARÁ...  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_

Muy bien, aquí el último capítulo. Espero no desilusionar. No hay que olvidar que aún no ha acabado la cosa. Este fin de semana subiré el epílogo donde se explicarán algunas cositas que quedaron en el aire y tal :3

Dejen review, please. Que sepa que les parece, qué esperan y todo eso. Abrazos y hasta el finde

Al anónimo review de:

**urumi**: :D Gracias por seguir ahí. ¿Te vale este desenlace? ¿Sufriste por alguna de las chicas? Je jeje. Espero saber que opinas del fic. Espero que te haya gustado este leemos. Chiao


	8. Epílogo

_¿Creéis en el amor?¿En esas historias de sentimientos puros, mutuos e inmutables?_

_Esa emoción que puede hacerte fuerte, que puede hacerte débil. _

_Qué se siente insondable, incomprensible. Qué no se puede reprimir._

_Esa sensación, como querer atrapar el cielo. _

_ -_

_¿Creéis en el destino? Cambiante y desordenado, pero firme y trabajador._

_ -_

_Yo jamás tuve fe en ello. No hasta ahora_

*******

**Querida extraña**

**-Al alcance de la mano-**

******

Desde que me llevaron al hospital no volví a ver a Fate.

Los médicos me hicieron montones de pruebas, sospechaban hemorragia interna, pero tuve suerte. Tenía todo el cuerpo golpeado, me resentiría durante varios días, pero no corría peligro. Mis heridas más graves fueron una pequeña fisura en dos costillas y una leve conmoción cerebral. Aquel golpe en la cabeza no me iba a dejar estúpida, pero sí una cicatriz en la frente. Al menos la herida estaba cercana a la raíz del cuero cabelludo y podría disimularla con el flequillo.

Una enfermera me lavó, qué gusto vestir ropa limpia-aunque fuese el estúpido camisón de hospital- y sentirme fresca otra vez. También tendió a mis heridas tras las ordenes del doctor. Envolvió la de la cabeza con una gasa y una aparatosa venda que me daba varias vueltas a la cabeza.

Eso asustó tremendamente a mis padres en cuanto llegaron corriendo a verme después de ser avisados de lo sucedido. Mi padre se puso todo blanco y mamá casi grita. Por suerte el médico les explicó que parecía peor de lo que en realidad era, incluso comentó que yo era un milagro viviente, aunque no sé muy bien si eso tranquilizaba a mis padres o les angustiaba.

-

También pasó a verme al cabo del día un oficial de policía para interrogarme, estaba investigando la explosión. Yo no pude ofrecerle muchas respuestas, pero él sí iluminó mis dudas. Por lo visto la explosión parecía haberse ocasionado por un malfuncionamiento del sistema de calefacción, cuya caldera se encontraba en el sótano. Según me dijo, era sorprendente que no se produjera ningún incendio posteriormente al gran chispazo. La suerte me sonreía, por lo visto.

-

Entre algunas curas, apareció también un abogado. Buitres todos ellos. Éste parecía estar a la última de lo sucedido e intentó que lo contratará para pedir una indemnización ante la compañía del gas. Me negué, había sido un mal afortunado accidente, había suficiente con lo que pagara el seguro. Entonces insistió en pedir daños y prejuicios al equipo de rescatadores, que en su labor de búsqueda casi derruyen lo que quedaba de edificio. Yo abrí los ojos como platos ante semejante estupidez. Aquella gente sacrificaban sus vidas por salvar la de los demás. No era culpa suya que aquel inmueble fuese viejo y que la explosión lo hubiese dejado colgando de un hilo. Mi padre ahuyentó a aquella sanguijuela de inmediato. Suspiré cansada. Al menos tenía más respuestas. El puzzle encajaba.

-

Pasaron diferentes doctores a verme, a mí, la chica milagrosa. Y realmente fue un milagro, no el sobrevivir una o dos veces a una muerte segura, sino enamorarme. Encontrar a alguien, alguien tan especial que capturó mi corazón en una sola noche.

Entre la calidez de estar arropada por los míos y el tierno recuerdo de Fate, me relajé completamente. Bostecé. Con la medicación haciendo efecto, sintiendo mi cabeza más ligera y mi cuerpo pesado, cerré los ojos. Mis padres me sonrieron y besándome se despidieron para dejarme descansar. Era mediodía tan sólo, pero había sido una noche muy larga y un día muy pesado.

-

Dormí como un lirón lo que quedaba de día y toda la noche. Mi madre estaba leyendo en la silla junto a la cama haciéndome compañía, esperando, cuando desperté. Me recibió con una sonrisa y un beso de madre. Todavía me sentía entumecida y dolida, los calmantes aún hacían efecto, pero presentía como mi cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas con rapidez.

A mediodía entró en mi habitación una nerviosa Hayate, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre mi para darme un abrazo "Nanoha-chan" gritó.

"He intentado contactar contigo hasta la saciedad. Tu teléfono comunicaba constantemente. Me tenías preocupada. Y cuando he visto esta mañana lo de la explosión en la editorial casi me da un infarto" me miró de hito en hito "¿Estás bien?" me preguntó al fin.

Yo reí nerviosamente. Mamá le explicó lo que habían dicho los médicos, qué no había que preocuparse y Hayate suspiró, parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios hasta entonces. Había infravalorado nuestra amistad, quizá. Sonreí cariñosamente a esa cabeza loca que tenía por amiga. Aprovechando que Hayate estaba ahí para hacerme compañía, mi madre se marchó a hablar con el doctor, pasar por casa a cambiarse y hacer un par de encargos. Así me quedé sola con la joven escritora.

-

"Me ha costado horrores encontrarte, menos mal que tengo algunos contactos en cargos importantes" me dijo. Yo la miré de reojo, Hayate era una chica de recursos, a veces me daba un poco de miedo, parecía un gangster.

"Lo siento" me disculpé por todo el ajetreo que le había causado. Me hacía feliz saberme querida, pero no a costa de inquietar a nadie. Hayate me sonrió "Me alegro que estés de una pieza"

"Por cierto" me dijo seriamente "tienes que contarme qué pasó allá" me pidió con su típico brillo en los ojos. Yo reí, le encantaban los chismorreos. Tuvo suerte que estaba de humor y me decidí a explicarle.

Le expliqué cuánto recordaba lo mejor que pude. Ella iba soltando exclamaciones y haciendo muecas según avanzaba la historia; expresión de horror al describirle el terror de sentir que iba a morir aplastada, la angustia de despertar sola, en una sobrecogedora negrura y un asfixiante silencio. Sus ojos celestes me miraron con compasión al detallarle lo impotente que me había sentido al darme cuenta que no podía hacer nada, que estaba atrapada y comprendía el destino que me esperaba. era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-

Hayate me tomó la mano, que estaba temblando levemente. Al comentarle lo sucedido, era como revivirlo otra vez.

Mi colega y amiga se arrepintió de pedirme detalles de un suceso traumático que apenas había ocurrido unas horas atrás, me susurró que parase si me incomodaba hablar de ello, pero yo ya estaba sumergida en la historia.

Parpadeé ahuyentando el miedo que pasé, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando rememoré el instante en que había conocido a Fate, y sin apenas darme cuenta continué narrando nuestras hazañas en aquel lugar. Cómo había encontrado a la persona más amable, dulce y valiente. Cómo nos habíamos apoyado en nuestras debilidades, en los momentos de necesidad...

Hayate no me interrumpió ni una sola vez, yo estaba tan inmersa en los recuerdos que no me di cuenta de la reacción de mi amiga ante la historia. Primero de sorpresa y luego de muda admiración. Me dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras sus ojos se nublaban melancólicos.

-

Cuando finalicé, estuve unos segundos más en mi propio mundo, en cuanto fui consciente de lo que hacía, volteé a ver a Hayate que me observaba afectuosamente "Nanoha..." me susurró "...te ha dado fuerte".

"¿Eh?" dije tontamente.

"Estás enamorada" me dijo con la misma suavidad. Era una afirmación. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y se me encendieron las mejillas. La sonrisa de Hayate se desfiguró a una mueca socarrona antes de que la novelista rompiera a reír.

"¡Hayate!" llamé su atención avergonzada, pero mi amiga tenía razón. Por fin conocía el amor. El cariño que sentía por Fate era especial. Sufría por saber si el sentimiento era correspondido. Parecía que lo era, pero quizá fue sólo la tensión de una situación de vida o muerte que había llevado a la rubia de ojos de rubí a hacer y decir lo que hizo y dijo. Mi corazón quería creer que no era así. Por fin me había enamorado y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

"Jo" me quejé haciendo morritos. Hayate rió con más fuerzas. Luego me abrazó. "Me alegro por ti, Nanoha-chan."

Le devolví el abrazo y cuando nos separamos le evité un poco la mirada.

"No debes avergonzarte" me dijo ella "Es algo bueno". Sacó su bloc de notas y empezó a garabatear distraídamente, hablándome a la par. "Deberías ver cómo se te ilumina el rostro cuando hablas de esta 'Fate'. Tu sonrisa se ensancha en la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que te he visto jamás. Tus ojos cogen un tono violeta precioso llenos de vida y jovialidad..." apartando sus serenos ojos de sus notas, me miró "¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora?"

-

Parpadeé de forma estúpida. No me había planteado qué iba ha hacer respecto a Fate. No quería que nuestra historia acabase así. Quería volver a verla, a oír su suave voz. Quería volver a sentir su manos aferrar la mías. ¿Qué había sido de Fate? Fruncí el ceño.

"Quiero volver a verla" le confesé a Hayate. ¿Pero cómo iba a encontrarla? "Hayate" miré a los ojos de Hayate con arrojo, ella enarcó las cejas. "Necesito que me hagas un favor" le susurré.

-

Hayate volvió al día siguiente a la misma hora. Su negación de cabeza fue toda la respuesta que necesité. Su misión de encontrar a Fate por mí no estaba siendo tan fácil cómo ella o yo habíamos esperado. Sin embargo, Hayate no estaba deprimida, su pequeña cruzada no acababa más que empezar. Estaba eufórica en su estatus de Celestina. Casi parecía tan ilusionada por conocer a Fate como yo por encontrarla. Hayate había usado sus contactos sin éxito. La política del hospital le vedaba el acceso a la lista de pacientes. La joven novelista había conseguido sin embargo la lista de todo hospital y clínica de la ciudad, así como de todo orfanato y casas de acogida. Si hacía falta removería cada piedra de la cuidad para conseguir su propósito y encontrar a mi rubio querubín. Tuve que admirar los dotes detectivescos y la pasión de Hayate. Si se documentaba de igual forma para sus escritos, no era de extrañar que fuese la mejor.

-

"La encontraré" me prometió, sonaba a algo personal ya. Ojalá, pensé. Menos mal que ya pronto me darían el alta y podría buscarla por mí misma.

"Cuéntame sobre ella otra vez" me pidió mi amiga sonriente.

En el preciso instante en que abría mi boca para ofrecerle el capricho sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Rodé los ojos, ya estaba de nuevo aquí la enfermera para cambiarme los vendajes y asegurarse que todo sanaba correctamente.

Pero no fue la enfermera de turno quien entró. La mismísima protagonista de nuestra charla se adentró dudosa parándose a unos pasos de la puerta. Quedé boquiabierta. "Fate-chan" susurré. La rubia me sonrió "Hola, Nanoha"

-

Fate vestía unos tejanos y una camisa roja de cuello de pico que resaltaba sus curvas perfectamente. Sus ojos carmesí brillaban fijos en mí. Su pelo limpio y peinado era precioso y caía a sus espaldas como tiras de seda dorada. Su brazo izquierdo descansaba en un cabestrillo sobre su estómago. Me parecía estar viendo una ilusión. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante un buen rato. "Cielos" exclamó alguien. Y las dos volteamos a ver a una Hayate observando a Fate embobada. Me había olvidado por completo de mi pobre amiga. En mi defensa diré que Fate parecía verla por primera vez desde que entró.

Hayate estaba sorprendida, y debo comentar que sorprender a Hayate no es fácil. Supongo que estaba impactada por la presencia de Fate.

"¿Eres Fate-chan?" le preguntó directa al grano. Fate la miró tras contemplarme, se volvió y asintió. "Cáscaras" exclamó Hayate. Después volteó hacia mi con una de sus pícaras sonrisas "Nanoha-chan, pensaba que cuando hablabas de lo alta y guapa que era Fate exagerabas. Pero tienes razón, parece una modelo" soltó tal cual. Mi cara se encendió como un tomate, sentí unos deseos tremendos de matar a Hayate por ponerme en evidencia. El rostro de Fate estaba aún más encendido que el mío.

"Ha-Hayate-chan" tartamudeé abochornada. Pero volví a olvidarme de ella cuando miré de reojo a Fate y ella parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Nos sonreímos nerviosamente. Parecíamos dos adolescentes estúpidos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté, por decir algo, la respuesta no me interesaba, lo que importaba era que estaba ahí, conmigo, cerca.

"Quería volver a verte" me confesó tímidamente. Lo mismo que yo. Qué tierna. Estuve a punto de saltar de la cama y correr a abrazarla. En vez de eso le sonreí como una bobalicona.

"¿Y cómo me has encontrado?" le pregunté recordando lo que nos estaba costando a Hayate y a mi localizarla a ella. No pude evitarlo, a pesar de que no quería malgastar mi tiempo con ella haciéndole cuestiones como si fuera una criminal. A pesar de adorar a aquella mujer y querer confesar los sentimientos que despertaba en mí, mi cerebro y mi boca no lograban coordinarse.

Fate se rascó la mejilla con su mano sana, encogiéndose como un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

"Yo también he intentado buscarte, pero la policía, el hospital, todos se negaron a darme respuestas" susurré "¿Cómo lo has conseguido?"

"¿Me has estado buscando?" se interesó mirándome con esperanza en los ojos. Yo me ruboricé un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

Ella rió levemente antes de mirarme con esa mirada tan penetrante y dulce y darme la solución a la incógnita "La verdad es que...éste es el segundo hospital en el que indago. He visitado habitación por habitación hasta dar contigo. Pero ha merecido la pena" me sonrió. Me dio un vuelco el corazón

-

"Aw, eso sí es romántico" se enterneció Hayate. De nuevo la había descuidado. La ignorada novelista disfrutaba de nuestra interacción sentada en una silla, escribiendo como loca en su bloc de notas. Fate y yo volteamos a verla y Hayate nos miró "Seguid, seguid. Excluid que estoy aquí" se evadió divertida. Finalmente la señalé dirigiéndome a Fate "Fate-chan, ésta es Hayate-chan. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?" las presenté.

"¿La novelista? Cómo olvidarlo" me sonrió. Se acercó a Hayate tendiéndole la mano. "Tanto gusto" se amistó con mi excéntrica escritora. Hayate le devolvió el saludo afectuosamente. "El placer es mío" respondió Hayate en su mejor comportamiento "Gracias por estar con Nanoha-chan y cuidar de ella durante el incidente. No sé que haría si hubiera perdido a mi editora favorita" soltó entre risas. Bufé interiormente, seguramente seguiría haciendo lo mismo que conmigo, lo que le da la gana.

"No, fue Nanoha la que cuidó de mí" dijo Fate. "Me habló mucho de ti, entonces. Cosas buenas, claro" añadió precipitadamente.

-

"Bueno..." interrumpí. No me agradaba que Hayate acaparase a Fate todo el rato. ¿Eran eso celos? Qué desagradables. Hayate comprendió, por suerte y se excusó para ir al baño dejándonos solas. Por fin.

Fate se acercó a la cama. "¿Cómo estás?" me susurró. "En cama por ordenes del doctor, pero estoy bien.".Le contesté con una sonrisa. Ella me apartó unos mechones de pelo, dejándolos caer con suavidad tras haber observado el vendaje en mi frente. Me miró con un deje de tristeza y yo agarré su mano bajándola a mi regazo, sujetándola cariñosamente con la intención de no dejarla ir más. "Estoy bien. De verdad. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?" la miré preocupada. Fate me sonrió " sobreviviré" me dijo con humor. Las dos reímos.

Nos miramos con serenidad, elevé mi barbilla. Recé por no estar cometiendo el error más garrafal de toda mi vida. Leí miedo en el rostro de Fate, pero aún así lo veía cada vez más cerca del mío.

Cómo el roce de una pluma, ese fue el primer contacto de nuestros labios. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, pidiendo permiso, asegurando estar haciendo lo correcto. Nuestro instinto no nos engañaba. Volvimos a besarnos con más confianza. Ah, la dicha del amor. No puede haber nada más grande.

-

_

-

Aquel día presenté a Fate a mi familia-para su sumo sofoco-como mi novia. Sus reacciones fueron de sorpresa, pero yo estaba tan feliz que poco me importaba lo que pudieran opinar. Aceptaron a Fate enseguida como parte de la familia y eso me hizo aún más jubilosa.

Fate, siendo fiel a su promesa, me presentó a Caro y Erio, y Lindy-san, que era como una madre para ella. Y Chrono, quien sería entonces su hermanastro. Amy, su jefa y a la vez cuñada, supongo... Ui, su familia era algo complicada, pero tendría tiempo de conocerla. Esa era mi esperanza. Todos ni se inmutaron cuando me vieron, sólo me pidieron que continuase haciendo a Fate tan feliz como la hacía.

-

Como pareja Fate era sumamente atenta y cariñosa. Era amable y apacible. Me hacía querer ser mejor persona. Aunque tenía sus puntos débiles, eso la hacía humana, una humana entrañable. La adoraba. No sé que es lo que encontraba ella en mi, pero agradecía cada día mil veces que ella me quisiese.

-

Salí del hospital y acabé de recuperarme en casa. Pronto volvería al trabajo. Las nuevas oficinas se estrenarían antes de lo previsto. Pero ese no era el único cambio en mi vida. Oh, no. No lo era. Toda mi vida era nueva.

-

_No creía en el amor._

_No creía en el destino._

_Eso cambió en sólo una noche._

_-_

_Ahora vivo cada día como si fuera el último y amo con todo mi corazón, confiando en un mañana aún mejor_.

***

***

***

"Nanoha-chan, Nanoha-chan" escuché el eufórico grito de Hayate a través del auricular de mi nuevo teléfono móvil. Mi antiguo aparato se perdió para siempre en la explosión, al igual que el de Fate que aunque lo conservaba, estaba tan golpeado de su caída de dos pisos de altura que era inútil. Mamá me había comprado un celular nuevo y Lindy-san regaló a Fate uno a conjunto. Me reí como una colegiala al recordarlo. Para diferenciarlos, el mío era blanco y el de Fate, negro –le encanta ese color, cada día descubro más cosas sobre ella-.

"Nanoha" chilló Hayate de nuevo, obligándome a centrarme en ella. "Lo he acabado. Ya lo tengo" me anunció contenta.

Yo enarqué las cejas. ¿Era posible que hubiese finalizado su nuevo libro en apenas dos meses? Escuché sus risitas y cómo me pedía impaciente que pasara a recogerlo

-

Cuando llegué a su casa, Hayate abrió la puerta de golpe haciéndome volar dentro con un estirón. Estaba entusiasmada. Me arrastró hasta un sofá y me sentó sin decirme nada, sin darme tiempo ni ha decir "hola". Corrió y puso el manuscrito en mis manos. Eran un buen puñado de hojas, abrí los ojos cómo platos. "Léelo" me pidió sentándose en el sillón frente a mí.

"¿Ahora?" su impaciencia me pilló desprevenida. Hayate parecía un niño ansioso por abrir sus regalos de navidad. "Ahora" me contestó seriamente, antes de volver a mirarme expectante con una leve sonrisa.

Yo la miré unos segundos confusa y accedí a su capricho. Bajé la mirada a aquel fajo de papeles.

-

"_**Eclipse de luz de luna**_" leí en voz baja lo que era el título de su nueva obra. Elevé la mirada para encarar a la autora, pero ella me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara. Pasé la primera página.

"_A mi fiel amiga y editora, Nanoha, que por fin encontró lo que no buscaba._

_A Fate, la querida extraña que todos queremos conocer algún día, en algún lugar._

_Sin ellas Nami y Alicia no existirían_" así ponía en los agradecimientos. Enarqué las cejas y volví a mirar a Hayate que sólo me sonreía de par en par.

Lo entendí. Supe que aquella historia iba a conmoverme incluso antes de empezar a leerla. Supe que aquel libro iba a ser especial.

-

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas, estaba tan emocionada. Hayate se sobresaltó poniéndose en pie.

"Nanoha-chan" me llamó alertada "..si ni siquiera has empezado a leerlo" bufó.

Yo reí mientras seguía llorando.

-

_A__quel libro fue un éxito de ventas. Era poesía en prosa. Un relato hermoso dirigido con maestría y cariño. Era una historia de amor como nadie había narrado antes._

_Un amor primerizo, inocente y dulce. Un amor fuerte, profundo e indeleble. Destinado a ocurrir._

_Una historia de amor como la nuestra._

_¿Oyes, Fate-chan? Un amor como el nuestro._

-

_FIN  
_

_

* * *

_

Aww, se terminó esta historia. Al menos por ahora. Voy a centrarme en los fics que tengo a medias.

Deseo que a pesar de que el epílogo ha sido algo pesado (sobretodo al principio) hayais obtenido el final feliz que deseabais. Yo sí, y dejo abierto el tema para una posible secuela. Los lectores mandan, porque lo que por mí atañe, tengo mil historias que contar y muchas ganas. (aunque poco tiempo :( )

Gracias por leer hasta el final. ¡Hasta otra!

Al anónimo review de:

**gore:** Mil gracias por molestarte en dejar ese amable review. Aquí te dejo con el epílogo, que sabe a poco porque los personajes quieren seguir con sus vidas y no me dejan concluir el fic. Gracias por todo, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**urumi**: Espero que en el epílogo se despejen las dudas que los capítulos anteriores pudieron dejar. Muchas gracias por tu lealtad. Siento el pequeño susto con Fate en el capítulo anterior. No fuiste la única que lo pensó :P Aquí parece ser que finaliza la historia, espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo.


End file.
